This specification relates to camera hardware testing.
Some digital camera equipment uses an image sensor that records an image with a series of horizontal lines of sensors. These types of image sensors are sometimes called active-pixel sensors, and include sensors such as Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) sensors. One feature of conventional active-pixel sensors is that images captured by the sensor are captured one horizontal line at a time, resulting in an image that is captured over a time window. By way of comparison, other types of film and image sensors, e.g., charge-coupled device (CCD) sensors, capture the entire image at the same time.